Time Tear
by AnalystProductions
Summary: In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom, a Prince’s life and a young warlock‘s faith rests on the shoulders of a great being. His name; is not Merlin. - ON HIATUS.
1. The Physician

I've had this idea for absolutely ages but never had the inspiration to start writing it (:

But here it is!

It's Doctor Who and Merlin CROSSOVER time :D

A little bit of humour, a little bit of action, a little romance, drama, suspense. Hopefully this story will be the kind of story you'll enjoy reading in whatever mood lol.

Enjoy :D

Info: Using the Tenth Doctor, David Tennant.

Fandom: Merlin and Doctor Who

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur and microscopic Doctor/Gwen

**

* * *

**

**T I M E - T E A R **

AnalystProductions 2009

A Doctor Who/ Merlin Crossover fic

* * *

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom, a Prince's life and a young warlock's faith rests on the shoulders of a great being. His name; is not Merlin. **

**C1**

Arthur grabbed Merlin by the scarf, dragging him down into the bush beside him. Placing a finger on his lips, he scowled. Their eyes met and the message seemed to be screaming through the silence: '_Merlin you idiot_!' and an innocent '_What_?' echoing back. However, in reality, the message sounded monotonously and simple.

"_Shh." _Arthur hissed at his manservant, pressing his finger with a little more force into the smooth lips. Merlin tried not to show immediate signs of surrender as the soft finger left his tightened lips.

And obediently, Merlin did as the Prince asked. Well to be more accurate, he had _tried _to. In his defence, it was not entirely his fault he had blown their cover. In fact, it was the arrangement of crackling leaves beneath his feet. One small movement caused the unearthly creature ahead to jerk it head in their direction. The knights cowering behind Arthur and the pathetic camouflage of the small tree grew nervous. The look on Arthur's face was smothered in rage. His eyes stabbed Merlin angrily and his hands latched onto the spear tighter.

He shouldn't have brought Merlin along, especially considering the task they were to complete. The creature barely within view dived towards the bush, causing the knights of Camelot, and Merlin the servant, to clumsily sprawl away from the perilous claws in any direction possible. Leaping up to his feet, Arthur held the jagged spear out, and his eyes grew fearful when they met the creature before them. Unearthly was not the word, he had never seen anything like it. He had seen mythological creatures before, but this creature seemed much more…contrasting, futuristic even.

The red eyes glowered out hungrily at the humans, and the wolf-like creature with peculiar silver scales along its limbs raised its head and howled. The frequency of the screech was high and straining to the ears. Clasping his hands to his ears, Arthur winced, Merlin was able to resist the pain for his sorcery enabled him to detect sounds far better and more tolerantly than the human ear. In fact, the screech sounded like a bell in the distance for him, which he was unsure was a good thing because as soon as the unearthly creature realised it had no effect on one of it's prey, it had its target set.

Merlin's eyes slowed time down and that gave him the opportunity to decipher the precise angel he had to tilt backward to avoid the venomous creatures teeth, it's sharp talons, and the rather elongated scales. Before Arthur could even comprehend what was going on, the creature had jumped and Merlin had already thrown himself out of reach, as if he had foreseen the event. The creature leapt over Merlin and landed on a knight who had been trembling behind the warlock. There was the sound of tearing limbs and teeth met flesh. A loud scream resonated through the forest.

Rolling over to Merlin, Arthur hauled him up to his feet, grabbing the servant by the shoulders. Curiosity and concern misted over his eyes.

"_How _did you do that?" He asked in amazement, gesticulating for the remaining six knights to form a circle around the beast and it's recent kill.

Scratching the back of his head, Merlin glanced over at the corpse and beast. His breathing became irregular, and all of a sudden he realised how close corpse was to being him.

"It's _magic." _Merlin bluntly said with such a playful tone it was hard for Arthur to take Merlin literally.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur pushed Merlin away from the circle and used odd hand signals towards the bush. From the incidence a few weeks ago, Merlin had come to almost understand what the ridiculous hand gestures all meant. He assumed Arthur wanted him to lie low in the greenery to ensure he was safe. As ordered, Merlin crept into the forestation, gazing at the scene in front with apprehension.

The six knights, and Arthur, had the beast circled spears held out toward it, prodding the creature. Another screech sounded through the air, and all but one of the seven stayed still, resulting in a painful, quick death, body crushed through with the talons. Arthur took the knight's place, eyes saddened by the sight of two of his loyal knights now dead. This merely stirred his fury and he pushed the circle closer to the beast, jabbing it in the chest. The creature pushed back, knocking three of the guards to the ground. Before it could claw them, their shields protected them, and there was an uncomfortable sound of metal being sliced. The unearthly creature turned to Arthur who blocked each blow with his blade.

The time Arthur used to stall the beast gave his allies enough time to get up and surrounding the creature. It was then the truism that they may have won swept over the gallant men. They had been half way through taking down the creature when the foreign sound of a tide withdrawing and then diving forward echoed throughout the dense forestation. The unearthly creature had retreated fearfully into the woodland, away from the knights of Camelot.

Lifting his spear, Arthur shot a hesitant glance at Merlin who emerged from the trees, the servant returned a look of warning. It had been two weeks since the death and resurrection of the magical Unicorn. Things in Camelot had returned to their usual ways. But the sound of the ocean kept haunting Merlin and Arthur.

A few of the men in red garments and chain mail refused to follow, spears held up high. Arthur studied the men and twisted his lips into an awkward slanted grimace. Their reaction was understandable. Some of the men had never heard such a sound before. Fortunately, Merlin and Arthur had, and were immune to the peculiar sound. It was the sound of the ocean crashing onto a beach, invading and then falling back. However, there was something very wrong about the sound they could hear.

For starters, they were in Camelot, the ocean was hundreds of miles away, and from what Arthur recalled, the ocean definitely had not come in the form of a disappearing, then reappearing blue box _thing_.

The leaves on the ground spat out viciously towards the knights as the blue box came into sight, then as it disappeared with an alien whoosh, the leaves were sucked back in. This process was repeated another five times. With each repetition of the vanishing and appearing, the knights had fled back through the forest in fear. Arthur turned his head, rolling his eyes, _cowards._ Though when he met Merlin's eyes he knew he had every reason to be scared. Nothing like this had ever been seen before. They were experiencing the unknown. Anything could happen in the unknown.

"Fallback Knights and wait for my signal." Arthur ordered the remaining two guards in crimson who obediently began to sprint away; Merlin was unsure at the rate they were running that they had taken in any of Arthur's words. In fact, he noticed they ran a little further than required of them. Assuming Arthur meant him as well, despite the fact he wasn't a knight, Merlin made his way after the knights.

Arthur grabbed Merlin by the wrist, tugging him back in amusement. Their eyes met and confusion pelted Merlin in the face.

"Are you a knight?" He asked the servant arrogantly.

Shaking his head slowly, Merlin sighed and replied.

"No Sire."

Turning to Merlin, Arthur smiled gently, his intentions unclear.

"Thank _god _for that. You'll have to stay with me then."

There was no doubt that Arthur most definitely did not want to be left alone in the presence of the strange thing before their eyes. His electric blue eyes locked on the large box that had now become stationary. The sarcasm and lightness of the pair faded instantly. It was a navy colour, Arthur made it a similar shade to Merlin's eyes only his eyes sparkled vividly. There were small square windows at the top of the door, each window divided into six smaller rectangles. The glass was almost frosted over, and Arthur dared not inch closer to peer inside. The handles of the door were poorly constructed, but made in such a way he had never seen before. The metal curved round, leaving a groove for the hand to slip in, unlike the door handles he was accustomed to. Pulling a confused face, he studied the door; perhaps this was an object of another kingdom? But then how had it suddenly appeared-

-A creak sounded from the blue box making the pair jump. Staggering backwards a little, Arthur shot Merlin a disdainful look in response to the amused '_you're scared aren't you?_' glance. When the creaking refrained, they continued looking at the box. Merlin was gaping at it in admiration whereas Arthur was more suspicious in his ways of scrutiny. It had strange writing on it. The language was readable, but the context and meaning was beyond anything they could comprehend. The sorcerer read the words at the top:

_Police Telephone_

_FREE _

_For use of _

_PUBLIC_

_Advice & assistance _

_Obtainable immediately_

_Officer & Cars _

_Respond to urgent calls_

_PULL TO OPEN_

Narrowing his eyes, Merlin scratched his head. Calls, cars, police, _telephone_? Were they some form of new weaponry, or medicine? The meaning of this alien words was uncertain, and that was what worried Merlin. Maybe it was a new sense of communication from a kingdom far away? Maybe it was some sort of house for a warlock? Magic could easily transport people from one place to another. But that was just the thing; _people_.

The thoughts swelling in their minds expanded outwards, until it compressed against their skulls. The overwhelming sense of the unknown began to frighten them. Merlin was the first to speak, snapping out of his curiosity wisely.

"Arthur I think we should go-"

The curiosity seemed to have been inherited by Arthur, who stumbled a little closer to the strange box.

"-I didn't even know things like this _existed._" He exclaimed, smoothing his hands over the painted wood.

It was smooth to the touch, but also dusted in an odd texture Arthur could put no comparison to. The painted door was rough like a worn blade, and it pricked the skin gently. Arthur's hand moved to the peculiar metallic handle that had caught his eye a long time ago. Sliding his hand into the groove, he titled his head in bewilderment. This door was almost like a wardrobe door. Surely that meant it would open in the same manner as well. Tightening his grip around the handle, Arthur reluctantly turned back to Merlin who was shaking his head in protest silently. However, the smallest excitement of discovering something new leaked out from his vibrant eyes and that was all the assurance Arthur needed to continue.

Tugging at the handle of the door, he found it was incredibly easy to open. Yet then they both found that was because someone on the other side was pushing it open. The door swung open with a creak, and the figure in the frame of the box was intriguing. He had a broad, confident grin on his face, which reminded Arthur particularly of Merlin on a goofy-day. His brown eyes stretched into brilliant colours they had never imagined to see flickering with eyes before. The depth of his eyes was haunting, it seemed to reach for infinity, but also it seemed to abruptly stop on the edge of time, compressing a large amount of substance. Enhancing the brown eyes were the many glistening stars encapsulated within them. There seemed to be enough substance within those eyes to _make _a star-covered sky.

Despite the evident youth in his glowing face and body, there was an element about him that made him seem older than life itself. His hair was styled in uniquely, somehow parts of it had been compelled to stay where he had wanted them too, so it stayed off his face, but did not look the slightest bit dirty. Staring at the hairdo in perplexity, Arthur wondered what kind of spell had enabled him to do such things to himself. A twinge of jealousy hit him as he gazed at the handsome man. Even his clothes were not of this earth. Arthur shot a glance at Merlin before examining the mad clothing.

He was wearing an exaggerated garment of deep brown, with mahogany stripes down the material. Underneath the odd brown jacket was some kind of shirt, though it had a bizarre addition that secured around the neck. Attached to the neck was a form of a scarf. Although it was not worn like a scarf, it was thin and seemed to be _strangling_ the being. The trousers had the same similar style of absurdity. The material of the jacket was different to what Merlin and Arthur were used to seeing. Overall, the figure had to be playing on a theme of delirium, for his garments were deranged.

Arthur mused over the thought that he might be from a new kingdom and held his authority high. When the man stepped out of the box, Arthur's bravery crumbled a little and nervously, he held his spear up, standing closely beside his servant.

Pouting his lips together, the alien figure swayed on the spot, gazing around the forest. It seemed he was on earth, he knew that much. Judging by the clothing of the two characters nearby, he was in pretty primitive times. He inhaled deeply and smiled lightly. Shutting his eyes for a second, he breathed the air once more, indulging himself in the surroundings.

"Ahh, don't you just love the air of the earth in the early days?" He sighed in admiration, eyes musing over the forests around.

Nudging Merlin, Arthur leant toward his servant in fear. Merlin could hear the strain in Arthur's breath, and the beat of his heart. This made him a little anxious too.

"Do you think he's _human?_" Arthur whispered, eyes not leaving the man who had not yet addressed them.

Turning to Arthur, Merlin swallowed-hard.

"There's only one way to find out." He replied with a newfound wisdom.

Lowering his spear, Arthur watched Merlin take a few steps closer to the box and its passenger. Like a stunned sheep unsure what to do, Arthur followed. Merlin extended his hand out toward the figure, and the man focused his attention on the two males. Before an exchange of names could be made, Arthur stepped in front defensively, holding his spear up to the man. He was not to be trusted, everything about him was too different to be of this age.

"What brings you to Camelot?" He sternly asked lifting his spear a little higher to the man's chest.

The man held his hands up as a gesticulation of surrender, studying the two characters cautiously. When Arthur pressed the spear a little closer to the man's skin, it was then the newcomer realised he had to respond. Softly, he gazed at the young handsome blonde, then to the dark-haired paleface.

"Sorry, I was on my way to London but it seems I've had a little detour."

Merlin turned to Arthur and he too became a little wary; London? Maybe London was a new kingdom? Clutching the spear tighter, Arthur's blue eyes flashed dangerously. London, _London_? Never had the place been brought up. And there was no city, no place that his father did not have registered in his mind. Examining the blank expressions on the pair's faces, the man smacked a hand to his head.

"Of course," He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Little early for London I suppose isn't it?" It appeared he was no longer talking to Merlin and Arthur but to himself.

"This is new, very new indeed. Where _am_ I?" He pondered, bringing a hand to his slanted chin.

"He's lost his mind, observe…" Arthur muttered to his servant, trying to demonstrate some form of educated thoughts.

Merlin observed the man who began to toil in his place, spinning around to gaze in one direction, then diving to another angle in utter shock. He had to admit, Arthur did appear to have a point, he did seem pretty clueless, and _crazy._ The deep brown eyes shifted into a pensive state of mind, and an unwelcoming level of knowledge threatened the pair beside him. Merlin lowered his mouth to Arthur's ear.

"Perhaps he was dropped as a young child Sire-"

The serious quality in Merlin's voice triggered a smug grin over Arthur's face.

"-_Oy_!" The man exclaimed in his eccentric mannerism.

His eyes flickered over to Merlin, and he held his hand out with a sense of hurt pride.

"I _heard _that." He taunted in a tone far too cheerful to be taken seriously by either Merlin or Arthur.

Fiddling with his ear, a wonderful grin spread over the man's face as he thrust his hands into the pockets of the brown jacket.

"I don't suppose you could tell me where we are could you?" He asked eagerly, studying the sky above through the tree's webbed fingers.

There was something so inspiring about the figure Merlin took the question as one that could not be denied an answer. Loyalty for the figure instantly shone out, shocking the Prince. Why did Merlin trust strangers so much- _fool._

"Welcome to Camelot." Merlin beamed.

Arthur bit back a hiss of protest, glowering at his servant who seemed to be proud of his words. When Merlin's bright eyes met Arthur, he wiped the friendly smile from his face. Maybe that hadn't been a good idea. The look on Arthur's face said "_keep your mouth shut next time Merlin."_ The man laughed in a delusional expression of amazement, running his hands chaotically through his hair. It was evident Merlin's words had been a shock. _Camelot? _The legendary kingdom of Camelot- oh this really _was _a surprise, far better than London.

"_Nah.. _you're joking." He replied rather comically; Arthur had noticed by this point that the man's facial expressions were increasingly disturbing and foreign.

This led him to the conclusion that the man definitely had a disorder of brain function, and he needed care immediately.

"I'm in- I'min Camelot? I'm in Camelot? " Merlin and Arthur were now immune to the man's babbling, watching him in deep concern.

"I really _am_ in Camelot." The man declared with a goofy grin, dazzling white teeth forming an open smile.

Growing annoyed by the constant repetition of fast words in an odd dialect, Arthur rolled his eyes. If it weren't for the man's alien appearance, Arthur would not have bitten back his rude thoughts.

'_For goodness sake, YES. We're in Camelot. You've already said that three times now.'_

"_Corr_ that's not a bad for a crash landing." The alien man chuckled, patting the blue box with an odd kind of fondness that neither Arthur or Merlin understood. It was as if he believed his moving house to be alive.

There was an awkward silence where the three figures studied each other in confusion. The newcomer looked at Merlin with a sense of knowingness. If this was Camelot, then there had to be the figures of the Arthurian legends here- no? There was something about Merlin which was hard to ignore. Behind those eyes was power, and instantly the man identified who he was, holding back his excitement. Merlin was looking at Arthur, wondering how long it was going to take before he demonstrated his high stature and arrested the eccentric man; he guessed by the smouldering blue eyes, it would be soon. Arthur was gazing at the newcomer whilst doing two things, Firstly he was trying to stop himself for placing the figure under arrest simply for being.. _different_. Secondly, he was unnerved by the way the man stared at Merlin. The way he studied Merlin was as if he was something fascinating.

Then their heads rotated sharply with a flick of fate's wrists. Merlin shot a look over at the newcomer, sensing he had been looking at him. The newcomer shifted his vision awkwardly to Arthur. It was evident he did not want Merlin to establish _why _he had been staring, in case it worried the warlock. The young Prince averted his vision nervously, unable to look into those archaic, curious eyes. His eyes met the face of Merlin, who was analysing the newcomer, pondering why he had been gazing at him with such intensity.

Then Merlin's eyes met Arthur's and simultaneously they broke the silence.

"Who _are _you?"

Removing his hands from his pockets, the man lifted his head and severity plastered over his youthful face.

"I'm the Doctor-" Before the man could finish, the Prince of Camelot snickered.

"-a physician?" Arthur questioned groaning to himself.

'_As if one bloody physician isn't enough.'_

Slightly offended by the denouncing tone, the Doctor narrowed his eyes and snapped back.

"No. I'm _the _Doctor-" Merlin cut over the top of the man, titling his head.

"-You mean you're _a_ Doctor?" He asked in confusion, not getting what "The Doctor" was insinuating and he wondered why he was unable to give them a proper, believable name.

Frowning the Doctor looked at the pair and decided he might have to give up. They wouldn't understand the meaning behind his name, especially considering the term 'Doctor' was rarely used also. Arthur turned to Merlin raising his eyebrows at the servant's proposal.

"What do you mean 'a Doctor'?" He asked, Merlin shrugged in response.

"Well he can't be _the _Doctor because there are many, many, _many_ Doctor's-"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"-Oh shut-up Merlin you sound ridiculous."

The way Merlin had stressed 'many' offended the Doctor even more. His brown eyes grew tired and his smooth voice rippled out.

"-How about you just call me Doctor?" He suggested.

"Physician." Arthur decided, preferring the term he was familiar too.

Knowing it would be unwise to question an adolescent with a spear, the Doctor pulled an odd facial expression, trying not to laugh at their early lifestyle and lexical field. Both Merlin and Arthur no longer persisted finding his name. It seemed that was all he would tell them, and that was enough for now. The Doctor - or Physician according to Arthur- had not taken his eyes off Merlin since Arthur's rude comment. So he had been correct, he _was_ Merlin, the mighty sorcerer of Camelot. Smiling in amazement at Merlin, the Doctor now realised things had become very interesting. He had landed in Camelot, at the time of the greatest warlock of all time.

"Where are you from Physician?" Arthur asked, raising his spear.

Slowly, the Doctor pursed his lips together, wondering how bluntly he should put it. If they hadn't guessed he wasn't human yet, then he was sure that they would not take this lightly. Considering the early days he was in, who knew what kind of treason he may be wrongly accused of. One could easily misinterpret technology for sorcery in these times.

"I'm from Gallifrey." He honestly said.

Arthur turned to Merlin in bewilderment then back to the Doctor. When he put the evidence together, the transportation of appearing in the forest, the way he walked, the way he dressed, the language he used, his mannerism- it all led to one thing. He was a warlock, and a dangerous one too by the looks of it.

"Is that a land of sorcery?" He asked.

The Doctor immediately understood the assumption the blond man had made and swallowed-hard, not liking the proximity of the spear. Casually, he changed the subject, gazing down at the spear. The Doctor was sure that arrows and daggers were used to hunt. Never did he recall such elaborate spears being used for everyday hunting. His eyes lit up in excitement at the thought of there being a wild creature running lose on the prowl. A new species maybe? His curiosity could not be contained.

"That spear's a little sharp for just deer wouldn't say?" The Doctor stated glancing around the forest with the enthusiasm of a child in a fantasy world.

Once again that unknown reason for answering his question reverberated through Merlin's mind and he spoke.

"We're tracking a deadly beast-"

Arthur gaped at Merlin. What was this- give out confidential information to strangers day? Sure, he knew Merlin was an idiot, but this was crossing the line. Arthur jabbed Merlin forcefully in the chest whilst stepping on his foot. Merlin's mouth closed instantly, and he scowled at the Prince who cut over.

"-It's none of your business…sorcerer."

The Doctor swallowed-hard, the accusation had been made. Slowly, he eyed the blonde, still unable to detect who exactly he was in this land.

"Enlighten me with your reasoning for this conclusion." The Doctor coldly replied.

Pointing the spear to the Doctor's neck, Arthur gritted his teeth, becoming ferocious.

"Enough to know you are a threat to the Kingdom."

Pacing backwards into the blue door of his police box, The Doctor gestured towards the inside.

"Well before we go, don't mind if I grab my coat do you?"

"Sure." Merlin said lightly obvious to the anger he had just ignited within his master.

Arthur spun around to his servant rolling his eyes. The servant was unnerved by the look in the restless blue eyes. As much as he loved Merlin and knew he was a loyal servant, he really was dim at times, and even more so, _moronic._ When Arthur turned his head back to the blue box, the man was gone and the odd box began to waver out of vision. Calling the remaining guards in the distance back over, Arthur held his spear up to the box.

"Merlin you _idiot _you've allowed a deadly _sorcerer_ to escape." He spat furiously, pushing his servant back away from the area where the box had now faded from vision.

Merlin was slightly hurt by the way Arthur said 'sorcerer'. Perhaps Arthur wouldn't be able to accept Merlin's secret if he ever did tell him. The way sorcerer slid off the tongues of those in Camelot was one of distaste and detestation, and that was all thanks to the stereotype Uther had labelled all sorcerer's with. Sighing, Merlin smiled weakly, though his lips refused to turn upwards.

"Arthur he seemed harmless-"

Arthur scoffed at those words, turning to the warlock. The guards impatiently waited for orders, gazing at the squabbling pair.

"-harmless? He was _insane_ Merlin."

A few seconds later, the blue box appeared back in the exact same position it had done. Arthur spun round, ordering his guards to raise their spears. Merlin drew his eyebrows together, why was this man returning here when he knew he was going to be sentenced for sorcery? The Doctor opened the door to the blue box and when his eyes met the familiar blonde outside he bit his lip thoughtfully. Grabbing the blue coat from the side of the silver panel, the Doctor folded it in his arms stepping out of the TARDIS in confusion.

"Got my coat." he mumbled quietly, distracted by the thoughts deepening inside of his mind.

Why had the TARDIS brought him back here when he had programmed it to get him as far from Camelot as possible? The questions bottled inside of his mind as two of the knight's dressed in red seized him by both arms. Merlin became uneasy at the sight, and he couldn't help thinking that maybe this would happen to himself if he was ever found out.

"_Physician_, I am arresting you on suspicion of sorcery. You will come quietly without protest to the King's court."

The Doctor frowned, this time he really HAD gotten himself into a bit of a situation. Obediently, the Doctor raised his eyebrows, looking over at Merlin who uncomfortably followed Arthur and his men through the forest. He could easily escape using the sonic screwdriver in his pocket, but curiosity overpowered him. The king's court…who was the King? Perhaps it was the legendary King Arthur? Despite the fact he was surrounded by spears, the Doctor grinned broadly and turned to Merlin.

"I'm in Camelot, isn't that brilliant?" He admitted with such a casual tone it made Merlin smile slightly.

Arthur glared at the man and the temptation grew.

'_If he says that ONE more time, I am going to snap.'_

_

* * *

_

Next time

"_Physician_-" Uther began

"-It's actually Doctor-"

"-do you have any last pleas before I, King Uther of Camelot, condemn you of sorcery in Camelot?"

"You're…you're King Uther?" The Doctor exclaimed, staring in fascination at the man.

'_Not this again.' _Arthur thought.

Holding a hand to his head in the chair he sat, Uther seemed lethargic over the enthusiasm the odd man possessed.

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"Well that is _fantastic._ I've always wanted to meet King Uther, and your son Arthur, where is he?"

Arthur kept his cool and folded his arms over his chest.

"If it wasn't obvious by _now_ who I was then you really are mad." He stated.

---

"Stop it." The Doctor shouted, holding his hand up to the guards, and for some strange reason they listened to him.

"If you want to survive this you'll have to listen to me." He said slowly.

---

"Arthur why would they want _Arthur?!" _The Doctor asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I am _here_ you know." Arthur pouted, unimpressed with the way he had just been denounced.

---

"Of _all_ the magnificent creatures of the universe, I never expected that you would be the one sitting here in this _prison_." The Doctor admitted solemnly, crouching down on the rock.

"It's nice to see you Doctor." The Dragon replied loyally, bowing it's head.

---

"I don't trust this man, he's a sorcerer." Arthur spat.

"I don't think you're giving him a chance." Merlin said boldly.

"Why _should_ I? He's a _sorcerer_." Arthur repeated in disgust, Merlin was unable to contain this thoughts.

"What if you're _wrong_? I don't think you should distrust a man merely because of sorcery." Merlin said coldly, eyes flashing with hurt.

"What do you mean?! Sorcery gives me _every_ reason to distrust a man Merlin." Arthur snapped back.

With that he walked away from Arthur. The Prince turned to the empty seat and frowned, had he said something to offend Merlin?

---

"That creature that _thing_…it's inside the Castle." Morgana shrieked; the people in the banquet hall instantly broke out into panic.

--

"Who are you?" Merlin asked slowly, fear emanating in his eyes.

"I-do-not-_an_swer-to-human-_be_ings. We-are-su_pe_rior. We-come-for-_Arthur.__"_

Suddenly, the Doctor burst into the room, eyes wide with shock.

"Stay back." He ordered Merlin, holding his screwdriver out in front of him.

----

"Merlin thank _goodness_. Front pocket have a look for me will you there should be my sonic screw-"

Holding his hand out ,Merlin's eyes flashed ochre and the chains broke free quicker than any technology could have persuaded it too. The Doctor looked sheepish.

"Ahh yes, I forgot about that."

----

"I know what you need," The Doctor said to the panicked people.

He lowered his eyes and held the sonic screwdriver in the air, bursting the locked door open violently.

"You need a Doctor."

---

"Exterminate. Ex-ter-mi-nate."

The Doctor ran down the castle corridor and reached the room.

"_WHAT?!" _

---

**Hehe this is meant to be a bit of fun lol. I hope you enjoyed reading! Feedback would be great!**

**I shall update A Blackened Core soon (:**

**Izzy xx**


	2. You don't look like a Prince

The adventure continues! This time the Doctor meets UTHER :o

The action doesn't come until next chapter, so you'll have to bear with me guys (:

I have had so much fun writing this chapter XD the Doctor is just so mad in this :P

Info: Using the Tenth Doctor- David Tennant. If you haven't seen David Tennant in action as Doctor Who, maybe youtube him quickly, or you may not get the whole eccentric style :P

Fandom: Only the two best shows in the whole wide world (:

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, Arthur/Doctor, Doctor/Gwen.

* * *

**T I M E - T E A R **

AnalystProductions 2009

A Doctor Who/ Merlin Crossover fic

* * *

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom, a Prince's life and a young warlock's faith rests on the shoulders of a great being. His name; is not Merlin. **

**C2**

The Doctor had not said a word, to Arthur's relief, since they had entered the city of Camelot. People around the village had stopped what they were doing, casting fearful looks at the figure in alien clothing. One woman even dropped her laundry, dragging her child away by the hand. The child looked intrigued by the man, awed. Arthur gruffly paced through the village, ignoring the questions villagers posed at him as he walked by. The Doctor did not walk shamefully like a prisoner. Instead, he walked casually, hands thrust in pockets. A broad grin plastered over his face increased with each step he took. Merlin gave up walking behind the man for his pace was slowing. Instead, he walked silently beside the 'Doctor'.

The Doctor gazed intensely at Merlin, and a severe atmosphere enclosed around them. His eyes said everything, his eyes_ knew_ everything. He knew everything. Merlin could not help notice the way the Doctor's eyes had profound depth to them. Bringing his eyes to Merlin's the Doctor smiled lightly.

"So Merlin tell me, how long have you been in Camelot?" he asked cheerfully out of the blue, eyes scanning the hallway they walked down.

The whole composure of this man stunned Merlin. How could a man be so calm knowing where he was about to go? Swallowing-hard, Merlin waited for Arthur to fade a little further into the distance before replying nervously.

"A few months now." He muttered back, unable to lift his eyes from the ground.

"What brought you here Merlin?" The Doctor asked, continuing to pose questions at the young warlock.

Merlin didn't like the way the Doctor was hanging onto each syllable of his name, like there was some greatness about it. Shrugging Merlin tried to come up with a convincing lie. He found he used the same excuse he had on Arthur in Ealdor.

"I just didn't fit in anymore." Merlin whispered, expression becoming solemn.

The Doctor knew why, but to try and seem like a normal human being, he let curiosity overpower him in an exaggerated manner. Shuffling his hands in his pockets, he bowed his head to the floor.

"Why's that then?" He asked nosily.

Lifting his head, he tilted his head toward Merlin, mouth open in a bizarre way as he glanced over at the magician. Their eyes met and the young warlock felt uncomforted by the restless eyes that could somehow read every emotion he held and every thought he had not yet voiced. Choking on the dry air around, Merlin quickened his pace a little; the Doctor naturally mimicked him.

"Something happened." Merlin finally admitted, voice barely above a whisper.

Silence. Then a response.

"Indeed, something _magical _happened." The Doctor chuckled knowingly, a hint of irony embedded beneath his voice.

Merlin shuddered- perhaps it was just an ironic choice of words, or was it deliberate? The brown eyes smothered Merlin in fear. Narrowing his eyes, Merlin studied the eyes, trying to read the bottomless haze within. However, when he thought he found what he was looking for, his eyes met another intriguing element within the eyes. Encapsulated behind the iris was a smouldering fire, but deeper inside it was showering rainfall, and even deeper there was a shipwreck, a horrible wrecked of dejected emotions and hidden horrors.

The most unnerving thing about the eyes was they spoke very clearly what could not be said aloud. The Doctor knew. He knew about Merlin's gifts. Merlin did not know _how_ or _why_, but he did. Averting his eyes nervously, Merlin advanced forwards, walking beside Arthur. The Doctor smiled softly at the back of Merlin's head, wondering how long it was going to take before Merlin realised that his magic was not a curse.

Merlin found walking with Arthur was even worse because the Prince was in an irritable, foul mood. He said nothing, and strode down the corridor seriously. His eyes didn't even flicker once in Merlin's direction.

The man dressed in bizarre clothes followed Arthur and Merlin down the corridor, his eyes were everywhere. They studied the creases in the walls, the cracks in the stone ground. His fingers traced past the walls, his feet smoothing over the ground in such a way it was as the soles of his feet were caressing it. He was fascinated by his surroundings, engrossed, indulged. His wide brown eyes absorbed the sights around him. Though without fail, every time Merlin turned his head behind him, the Doctor was looking directly at him, with ageless eyes.

**o0o0o0o**

The three of them reached the court. Arthur entered first. Merlin took his place beside the other servants of the castle, catching Gwen's eyes lightly. The Doctor, rather unsure what to do, slowly stepped into the castle hall. He grinned at the sight. It was fantastic, the castle was beautiful. He was standing in one of the oldest myths, legends of all time. He was living history, he was sailing through time, and he loved every second of it. There were always good and bad experiences throughout time, but each one of them had taught him something. Each journey had created new friends, new enemies and sometimes new lovers. The Doctor's thoughts were broken off by a stern voice.

"_Who_ is he?" King Uther asked, standing from his throne slowly.

Morgana in the chair beside him flickered her eyes to the man, her expression grew fearful. Suddenly, she struggled for breath, eyes wide. Images flashed through her head. Clutching the chair tighter, she tried to remain calm. The Doctor met her eyes and he raised his eyebrows, as if she didn't have to say a word because he already knew. Trembling, Morgana lowered her eyes.

Arthur took a step closer to his father, gesturing toward the oddly dressed man. The Doctor was pacing around the castle hall, studying the architecture carefully. He pulled a pair of black chunky glasses from his pocket, placing them over his eyes. He received many odd looks.

"He claims he is a physician-"

Holding a hand up, the Doctor frowned.

"-Ah, ah, ah- the _Doctor_." The Doctor chimed in quickly before resuming his stroll around the castle wall.

His eyes met the engravings on the wall, and he began whispering in a terrible French accent. Adjusting the glasses on his head, he laughed quietly to himself, reading the writing on the pillars in curiosity. Uther shot his son a look of confusion, slightly worried by the sight of this man.

"He says he comes from the realm of Gallifrey-"

"-_planet_ actually." The Doctor corrected.

Morgana gasped loudly from her chair. A few sets of eyes turned to her for a second before the attention was brought back to Arthur.

"We found him in the forest practising powerful magic (The Doctor raised his eyebrows, amused by the blond man's interpretation of technology.). I believe him to be the sorcerer who conjured the beast." Arthur stated boldly, jabbing a finger at the Doctor in an accusatory way.

"Guards." Uther called, and that one word became an order the guards followed.

Standing up, the Doctor narrowed his eyes, pulling the black chunky glasses from his face. Two guards dressed in chain mail and red tabards grabbed him by each arm, restraining him. Gazing at the people around, the Doctor spoke instantly.

"Oh _come on," _he called loudly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't know any magic spells (the Doctor pulled a face, bringing his lower lip up to form an odd facial expression) _well -_apart from Abracadabra (he raised his voice melodramatically half talking, half singing in falsetto) _alakazam_,"

He waved his hand about carelessly- Merlin bit his lip- that was _not _a good move. People staggered backwards in horror. Many of the woman fled the room, and a cowardly servant followed. The guards released him fearfully, holding their quivering swords up to his neck. Lifting his hands, the Doctor swallowed-hard continuing his words in confusion.

"Bippety…bopidy….boo?" the Doctor paused for a gulp of air, in this silence, Arthur seized control of the conversation.

"See?! He is a dangerous sorcerer, he should be locked up- _executed-_"

The Doctor pulled an expression of amused shock.

"-_What? _No you can't kill me." his gape morphed into a goofy grin.

"Wanna know why?"

His grin grew, head shaking in a deranged way.

"I'm a _nine hundred year old time lord _baby," he shouted in a tone smothered in glee.

Silence. His voice echoed around the hall. He held up a finger.

"And _still _young."

He raised his eyebrows in a sexy manner, causing a few of the remaining females in the room to giggle. Gwen bit her lip, cupping her mouth in her hand. Merlin blinked several times, trying to find a serious state of mind, though he found there was no longer any sanity in this hall. He laughed silently. Gaius nudged him, gesturing he should stop laughing this instance. Arthur's jaw dropped, he looked at the Doctor like he was a psychopath with serious issues.

"Oh, _and _I can't technically die for about another three regenerations…(Holding his fingers up in front of him, the Doctor nodded.) _four _if I'm lucky." He whispered to one of the court men beside him. The man shuffled away uncomfortably, eyes not leaving the face of the handsome stranger.

Taking a step into the centre of the hall, the Doctor brushed a hand through the air.

"Anyway it's not _magic _(everybody in court aside from Merlin and Gaius winced at the word). It's just colloquial…err…(he laughed, trying to find the right way to phrase it.) colloquial spells from fairy tales." He explained scratching his ear in the awkward silence.

Arthur's suspicions grew. The court of people grew confused. Gaius exchanged a look of surprise with Merlin, who tried to hide a smile. For some reason, he was warming to the Doctor, there was something about him.

"So you have had encounters with enchanted creatures?" King Uther asked coldly, clearly referring to fairy's.

Frowning, the Doctor clasped his hands together, sighing. He loosened his lips enough for them to waver as he released a long breath of air; he made the sound of a displeased horse. Then scratching the back of his head, he skewed his face.

"I really should have said stories, not fairy tales." He admitted, more to himself than to anyone else.

Gwen studied the Doctor intensely, unsure whether to smile, laugh or grunt at the ludicrous appearance he had. Nonetheless he was still handsome. The Doctor met Gwen's eyes suddenly and he winked. The woman broke into a flush, unable to control her tingling lips. Restoring his stature, the Doctor slowly paced forwards, surprised the guards did not move from their spot- they appeared to be terrified. He strode right up to King Uther, a little too close for the King's liking, a broad eccentric grin on his face.

"Why don't we start this whole conversation again." The Doctor held out a hand enthusiastically, nodding cheerfully.

"I'm the Doctor _pleasure _to meet you- who are you?"

Arthur was tempted to floor the creep there and then. His levels of anger were no longer a sane level. Merlin bit his lip- yet again he had done the _complete_ wrong thing. Morgana narrowed her eyes doubtfully, perhaps he was not who her dreams had said he was. He was barely acting like a saviour. Gwen stifled a laugh, bowing her head in the silence to withdraw attention from herself. Gravely offended by the Doctor's words, King Uther strode away to his chair. He beckoned the guards closer.

"_Physician_-" Uther began.

"-It's actually Doctor-"

The Doctor said, the court were in shock he dared interrupt the King. Uther ignored the man, eyes sharp.

"-do you have any last pleas before I, King Uther of Camelot, condemn you of sorcery in Camelot?"

There was a long silence. The Doctor stood silently, tapping his foot on the ground. He bit his lip, pondering on the words. Gwen caught Merlin's eyes, the two of them broke into a smug look of amusement. If everyday was this interesting, Camelot would be a wonderful place. Gaius sighed, watching the King's patience grate away with each second. The Doctor clapped his hands together suddenly, making Arthur jump in shock.

"You're…_you're_ King Uther?" The Doctor exclaimed, staring in fascination at the man.

'_Not this again.' _Arthur thought irritably, bringing a hand to his chin.

Holding a hand to his head in the chair he sat, Uther seemed lethargic over the enthusiasm the odd man possessed. His eyes grew ferocious.

"Yes." He said bluntly.

The Doctor held both hands to his head in ecstatic shock. A laugh escaped his lips. Clearly impressed, the Doctor beamed.

"Way-hey-heeey, _that_ is _fantastic._ I've always wanted to meet King Uther- (his eyes grew thoughtful, he brought a hand to his chin, then angled his head) _strange _though you look a lot like that twenty-first century actor Anthony Head."

Uther and Arthur shared a confused look. Twenty-first century? Was that a…colloquial magical phrase? Bringing his eyes back to the Doctor, Arthur folded his arms impatiently over his chest. He didn't want to waste anymore time with this idiot, he wanted to throw him in jail, and get on with tracking the beast. Before the King could speak, the Doctor put his hands in his trouser pockets. He spun around when he realised the chair on Uther's left was empty. Last time he recalled, King Uther had a son-

"-Your son Arthur, where is he?"

Arthur kept his cool and folded his arms tighter over his chest. Merlin smirked at the sight of Arthur losing his composure. Uther averted his eyes to his son, as did every other person in the court. Slowly the Doctor got the message and turned his head. In shock, he found the blond man who had arrested him was the centre of attention. Shaking his head, the Doctor chuckled.

"_No. _You're not Arthur, you can't be." He tried to convince himself.

Arthur unfolded his arms, vivid blue eyes locked on the Doctor.

"If it wasn't obvious by _now_ who I was then you really are mad." He stated.

"Sorry it's just, you don't exactly look like a Prince." The Doctor admitted casually.

Merlin grinned- he wasn't the only one who had enough stupidity to address Arthur in such a way. As soon as the Doctor said the words, he brought a hand to his mouth, eyes wide. Uther stood up angrily, and Arthur clenched his fists, drawing his sword. Pacing backwards, the Doctor held his hands out as a gesture of peace.

"Whoops-"

"-Arrest that man." Uther roared.

The guards without hesitation grabbed the man by the arms, dragging him towards the exit of the hall.

"Hey_, hey _watch the jacket." The Doctor complained.

"Leave him in the dungeons, he shall be executed at dawn." Uther commanded.

The guards tugged the Doctor slowly out of the room. A few seconds later, the Doctor was back in sight. He reached down to the floor, picking up a red converse, all eyes were on him.

"Shoe fell off." He said, swallowing-hard.

The guards then brutally dragged him away towards the dungeons. And then for reasons he could not understand, Merlin darted out the room angrily in the direction of the guards.

* * *

Next Time:

"I had a dream." Morgana whispered fearfully.

"I saw the Doctor, I saw him here in Camelot, before he arrived."

----

"I can't believe that idiot, who does he think he is? I don't look like a Prince? Do I look like a Prince?" Arthur said irritably to Merlin.

"...yes." Merlin quickly responded, eyes following the man who paced up and down the room.

----

"Execution at Dawn...considering I just saved you all, isn't that a little...unfair maybe?" The Doctor hinted, leaning on the doorway.

Arthur's eyes became mischevious, he grinned.

"You're _absolutely_ right." The Doctor smield at those words.

"I've got something _better._"

The Doctor's smile fell.

----

"How do you know about me?" Merlin asked fearfully.

"How do you _know _I know about you?" The Doctor asked in exaggerated confusion.

Merlin frowned.

"Doctor, I need to know."

**Next chapter on the way :) **

**Hope you enjoyed it :D feedback much appreciated!**


End file.
